Future Reborn
A Future Reborn after this is a episode in Unlatibility. Plot The future invasion from the re-fusion on this time, it was light from the others when a fusion reborn from a future reborn, from Ben's garage. Ben: Aw! So cute! What is even a time? Other Ben sits from a seats when a starts engine. Ben: The dashboard area. Wait, what? (middle fingers to touch screen are a maps) You touch are Facebook... another time! Ben transforms. AmpFibian (Unlatibility): AmpFibian! The Perodua Alza's dashboard area that in my electricity! AmpFibian transforms. Terraspin (Unlatibility): Terraspin! The Perodua Alza's dashboard area that in my wind! Terraspin transforms. Armodrillo (Unlatibility): Armo- (hits to up) Oof! The Perodua Alza's dashboard area that in my earth/geokinetic! Armodrillo transforms. Chromastone (Unlatibility): Chromastone! The Perodua Alza's dashboard area that even is my got ultraviolet technopathy. When he invasion was explodes. Chromastone (Unlatibility): Future Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis! (he flew off) After the Future reborn, when he Chromastone landed. Chromastone (Unlatibility): That's was she got to future reborn. Unnamed Future voice: I'm seriously... He appears to called. Future Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 LITE (Unlatibility): Behold, I am the Future Plug-in Aegis. Chromastone (Unlatibility): What it some comedy. When Chromastone reverted back into Ben. Ben: Kevin! When Kevin wears a another OV's outfit. Kevin: He's that Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 LITE... it can future anything? Future Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 LITE (Unlatibility): It told ya. (charges up into Super Saiyan form) Kevin: (touched the ground, and absorbs ground) Now are stupid future! When Kevin attacks at Future Plug-in Aegis, when he Kevin shotted from water by Water Hazard. Water Hazard (Unlatibility): Kevin you are not did anything- (he electrocuted with a Ghost Ultimate Kevin) Future Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis HQ 2 LITE (Unlatibility): (prepares from his hands other Burning Attack) Water Hazard (Unlatibility): Now! Future Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis HQ 2 LITE (Unlatibility): (he fires a energy sphere towards at Ghost Kevin but he landed) Another he was... Drakath! Future Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis HQ 2 LITE (Unlatibility): Drakath! Drakath: It was got to die on his future. Future Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis HQ 2 LITE (Unlatibility): (aglie using a Imbobility Attack) What is got a here, Drakath? Future Plug-in Aegis was true fires Burning Attack at the Drakath, but he punching him down. Water Hazard (Unlatibility): Other, reformative on Imbobility Attack was technique. Water Hazard transforms. Gravattack (Unlatibility): Gravattack! Future Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis, it's not Imbobility Attack can this my people thread. Drakath slashing Gravattack and blocks it. Gravattack (Unlatibility): Future Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis, it's not Imbobility Attack can this my people thread! You are fools, Drakath! Drakath his hands and fires a purple wave at Gravattack was out, and fires a purple wave at Future Plug-in Aegis from his down. Gravattack (Unlatibility): Future Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis! (when he gravitokinetic blast from his Drakath when he Imnobility was effect and kicks from his shadow down) Future Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis HQ 2 LITE (Unlatibility): (charges up into Super Saiyan 3 form is non-canon) Gravattack (Unlatibility): Take this! (when was attacks) Gravattack reverted back into Ben. Ben: (he falls down) Oof! Drakath absorbs Ben's wrist. Future Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis HQ 3 LITE (Unlatibility): (when charge to full at Drakath) TBC...